As virtual reality (VR) and augmented reality (AR) technology matures, VR and AR visualization systems are starting to be introduced into the mainstream consumer electronics marketplace. AR Head Mounted Display (HMD) devices (“AR-HMD devices”) are one promising application of such technology. These devices may include transparent display elements that enable a user to see concurrently both the real world around them and virtual content that is generated and displayed by the device. Virtual content that appears to be superimposed over a real-world view is commonly referred to as AR content.
VR and AR visualization systems can provide users with entertaining, immersive virtual environments in which they can visually and audibly experience things they might not normally experience in real life. In such environments, however, the perceived realism of the environment may be degraded if a user speaks or issues voice commands and the user's voice does not sound consistent with what the user sees, including the displayed virtual content.